


Don't Forget To Breathe

by Sirca



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirca/pseuds/Sirca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She caught him unaware as his shift ended just outside her quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I found some old things I'd written in 2013. This happened to be one of them, which of course is romantic entanglements courtesy of Quinn and the Sith Warrior. Any mistakes made are purely my own.

She caught him unaware as his shift ended just outside her quarters. Her fingers dug into his shirt and pulled his attention from the datapad in front of him. Quinn’s mouth half opened in protest before she silenced him by pressing her lips to his. She dragged her teeth across his lower lip before slanting her mouth across his. He complied without a sound, wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer. Her hand flickered across his neck, brushing across his jaw and the rapid pounding of his pulse. Then, her lips curled at the corners, and she pulled away.

“My lord,” he began, a little breathless. “This is hardly the appropriate place for this.”

Her fingers weaved into his hair. “My thoughts exactly, Captain. Perhaps we should continue in my quarters.”

Quinn noticed that she still has a firm grip on the front of his uniform. He also noticed how she tugged at him lightly. She looked up at him from beneath her lashes, pupils wide and dark. Her lips split into a full grin. It was enough to make him swallow hard only to find his mouth had gone very dry. 

“Of course, my lord,” he nodded and allowed her to pull him inside. The doors closed behind them with a soft hiss, signifying the true end of his shift. Their relationship had only just begun to drift into uncharted territory. He admitted that her attentions and enthusiasm were not at all unwelcome. Quinn discarded the datapad and put all thoughts of work aside for the task at hand.

She made short work of his uniform, fingers deft and insistent. Practice had made her perfect in the art of undressing him quickly and efficiently. He had to admire that, even as he guided her back towards the bed. She kissed him urgently, tongue darting out to taste the corner of his mouth and twist against his own. It ended abruptly when her knees hit the bed, and she fell back. He followed, working to remove her robes. His fingers moved slowly, which caused her to make an impatient noise. Unbothered, he continued at his leisurely pace.

When she was freed from the confines of her clothing, he planted hot kisses across her skin. His lips were at her shoulder, the ridges on her chest, and the smooth expanse of her belly. Then lower still. He left a hot trail across her thigh, ending with the inside of her knee. His stubble scratched across her skin as he made his way back. He felt her shiver when his hand splayed across the inside of her thigh. She was watching him.

“May I?” he asked.

“You don’t have to ask, Quinn,” she said, grinning. 

It was all the encouragement he needed. His mouth was on her, tongue teasing slowly downward before retracing the path back up. Her hands dug into his hair as she made a small, breathless sound. He nipped at her nub, quick and hard before sucking gently. That earned him a sharp tug on his hair, her thighs jumping. He slid a finger inside of her. Then another.

“Quinn,” she breathed.

His fingers crooked in response. Her hips jerked, and his free hand slid to her abdomen to steady her. Quinn looked up at her to find her eyes closed. She’d caught her lip between her teeth. He scraped his teeth across her sensitive nub and she arched, making a low sound deep in her throat. To know he’d been the one to undo her was a feeling he couldn’t describe aside from pleasing. But that did it little justice.

The hands in his hair became more insistent. She shuddered against his hand and mouth, the jewelry that adorned her body flashing in the low light. Her head fell back, his name on her tongue. She arched upward, and his nail bit into her hip. Then, she tightened around his fingers, gasping. He rose, kissing her stomach, her breasts, her neck, and finally her mouth. It was slow, languid. 

Her eyes were lidded, and she stretched beneath him. He kissed her again, tongue sweeping across rows of teeth. She nipped at him playfully, tracing a hand across his cheek. Her legs rose to wrap around him, heels pushing into his back. The hand at his cheek dropped, a nail pressing into his neck, across his collarbone and chest. Their hips met.

She set a grueling pace, not unlike the battlefield. Sweat gathered on his skin quickly as she arched to meet his hips. His mouth moved to her neck, hungry. He bit down, tongued, and repeated. Her laugh was breathless, her hands flickering to his back. Then, her nails dug into the muscle there, eliciting a groan from him. 

He surged against her and she pressed closer. He was close, feeling the heat coil at the base of his spine. Their chests grazed and she moaned. His jaw tightened as she bucked under him, relentless and fierce. He pushed deeper. 

And then he came undone, his hips moving quickly and out of rhythm. He said her name once, twice, then a mix of honorifics and endearments. His face was flushed from exertion; he could feel the burning all the way to the tips of his ears. She said nothing of it, but guided his hand between her legs. He flicked and rolled his fingers there, finishing what he’d started. She cried out, arched to spatter kisses across his neck and chest. 

They pulled apart long enough to settle themselves beneath the covers of her bed. She rolled against him, resting her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her, savoring the feeling of her against him. There were twelve hours and fifteen—fourteen minutes until his work began anew. He had no reservation in spending them right where he was.


End file.
